Vergissmeinnicht
by Feael
Summary: Faramir erinnert sich an den Ringkrieg und an die Qualen, die er wegen seines Vaters erleiden musste. Doch auch an Esteriel, ein Mädchen, das immer für ihn da war...
1. Kapitel 1: Blumen des Trostes

**Vergissmeinnicht**

Beim Spaziergang durch die Wälder Ithiliens kommt Faramir die Erinnerung an seine Schmerzen im Ringkrieg. Doch auch an das Mädchen, das für ihn immer da war, um ihm Hoffnung zu schenken. Doch er konnte Esteriel nie das geben, wonach sie sich sehnte.

**Kapitel 1: Blumen des Trostes**

Es war ein sonniger Frühlingstag. Die vielen Blüten und die zwitschernden Vögel gaben Faramir und Éowyn, die Hand in Hand durch die Wälder Ithiliens spazierten, ein Gefühl der Liebe und Harmonie. Faramir genoss diesen Tag in vollen Zügen und all seine schlimmen Erinnerungen an den Ringkrieg verblassten ein wenig. Der sanfte Duft der Blumen, die ihn und Éowyn umgaben, ließ ihn in seinen Gedanken versinken.  
Plötzlich fielen ihm kleine, blaue Blümchen am Wegrand auf. Er erkannte sie: Vergissmeinnicht. Er hatte sie nie vergessen. Jene, die für ihn immer da war.

Boromir und Faramir waren gezwungen, Osgiliath an die Orks zu übergeben und zurück nach Minas Tirith zu fliehen. Denethor, der Truchseß von Gondor und Vater der beiden Brüder, hatte mal wieder die ganze Schuld auf Faramir geschoben. Faramir war ein kleiner Junge gewesen, als seine Mutter Finduilas starb und Denethor angefangen hatte, in ihn als Grund für ihren Tod zu sehen. Faramir musste es immer schlucken und seinen Schmerz unterdrücken.  
Er ging zitternd vor Zorn, Trauer und Verzweiflung durch die Straßen von Minas Tirith ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben. Er musste es sich selbst zugeben: Er wollte in eine andere Welt flüchten, um wenigstens einen Moment des Friedens zu haben.  
Dann waren da noch die vielen Männer die in der Schlacht in Osgiliath ihr Leben verloren hatten. Sie werden nie zu ihren Familien zurückkehren, wo sie erwartet werden.  
Er hörte hinter seinem Rücken eine Stimme, hell wie das Klingen vieler kleiner Glöckchen: "Herr Faramir!"  
Er wandte sich um und sah ein Mädchen. Es reichte ihm nicht einmal bis an die Schulter und war ziemlich mager. Faramir erkannte gleich auf den ersten Blick, dass es ein gutes Herz und eine reine Seele hatte. Das Mädchen sah ihn mitfühlend an und reichte ihm einen kleinen Blumenstrauß aus frisch geplückten Vergissmeinnicht.  
Faramir fühlte eine Wärme, einen Funken Hoffnung, in seinem Herzen, als er die kleinen Blumen annahm, und lächelte dankbar. Das Mädchen strahlte, drehte sich um und lief fort.  
Faramir blickte wieder auf die blauen Blümchen. Sein Vater schien ihn zwar nicht zu mögen, doch beim Volk war er beliebt. Nein. Er war nicht allein.

Seine Hand löste sich von der Éowyns und er ging auf die Blumen zu. Fröhlich strahlten sie ihm die Erinnerungen an das Mädchen entgegen, wie sie ihm damals Hoffnung gaben. Er lächelte. Das Mädchen hatte keine besondere Schönheit besessen, doch es war für ihn im Ringkrieg die schönste Blüte Gondors gewesen.

Mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung kehrte Faramir in die Zitadelle zurück, wo er Boromir begegnete.  
"Morgen reiten wir los und erobern Osgiliath zurück", verkündete dieser und mit einem Blick auf die Blumen fügte er verwundert hinzu: "Was ist das?"  
"Hoffnung", antwortete Faramir.  
Boromir schien nicht zu verstehen.  
"Hoffnung?", wiederholte er. "Worauf?"  
"Frieden", sagte Faramir leise.  
"Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass wir jemals Frieden haben werden?", seufzte Boromir.  
"Ja", hauchte Faramir. "Irgendwann..."  
"Wenn wir auch nie Frieden haben werden, werden wir kämpfen!", sagte Boromir entschlossen. "Und wir werden siegen, was auch immer geschieht, kleiner Bruder!"  
Faramir antwortete mit einem Lächeln.

Éowyn beobachtete verwundert, wie ihr Ehemann in Erinnerungen versunken die Blümchen musterte.  
"Faramir?", murmelte sie unsicher.  
Doch er hörte sie nicht. Er war nicht in Ithilien, sondern in seinen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit.


	2. Kapitel 2: Ein Hoffnungsschimmer

**Kapitel 2: Ein Hoffnungsschimmer**

Faramir presste seine blutige Hand gegen seine verletzte Schulter. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht. Sie hatten die Orks aus Osgiliath wieder vertrieben. Würde sein Vater vielleicht jetzt besser von ihm denken? Boromir hielt gerade die übliche Siegesrede und Faramir schaute mit den anderen Kriegern Gondors zu ihm auf. Er war der Held dieser Schlacht gewesen. Auch Faramir hatte viel Ruhm geerntet. Doch das zählte für seinen Vater nicht. Bei diesem Gedanken verblassten seine Hoffnungen.

Der junge Truchseß spürte einen tiefen Schmerz, als ob eine eiskalte Klinge sein Herz durchbohren würde. Sogar jetzt noch, viele Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg, tat ihm die Erinnerung an seinen Vater weh. Jenen Menschen, den er geliebt hatte, doch von dem er verachtet wurde. Alle Kräfte schienen ihn zu verlassen und er musste sich gegen einen Baum lehnen. Seine Hand versuchte verzweifelt die Klinge aus seinem Herzen zu ziehen.

"Herr Faramir!"  
Der Gerufene öffnete die Augen und fand sich in den Häusern der Heilung wieder. Seine Wunde war sorgfältig gepflegt und durch das geöffnete Fenster kam der verlockende Duft des Frühlings hereingeweht. Doch Faramir bemerkte es nicht. In seinen Augen spürte er Tränen.  
"Herr Faramir!"  
Er kannte diese Stimme. Voller Liebe und Hoffnung.  
"Man lässt Euch ausrichten, dass Ihr jetzt gehen könnt. Eure Schulter wird bald heilen."  
Er schloss die Augen wieder. Gehen. Wohin? Zu seinem Vater, der ihn wieder quälen wird? Er spürte, wie eine Träne aus seinem Auge rann und eine feuchte Spur hinterließ.  
"Herr Faramir?", sagte die Stimme unsicher. "Ist etwas nicht -"  
Die Sprechende brach ab. Offenbar hatte sie die Träne gesehen.  
"Ich will fort", flüsterte Faramir zu sich selbst. "Weg... Weit weg... Er hasst mich..."  
"Es...", murmelte die Stimme schüchtern. "Es tut mir Leid..."  
Er spürte eine zweite Träne.  
"Kann ich noch etwas für Euch tun?", nuschelte die Stimme.  
"Wie heißt du?", wandte sich Faramir an das Mädchen.  
"Mein Name ist Esteriel, mein Herr", sagte es leicht überrascht. "Meine Mutter ist Heilerin und ich darf manchmal mithelfen. Soll... ich jetzt gehen?"  
"Nein", bat Faramir. "Ich möchte mich noch für den Blumenstrauß bedanken."  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Esteriel rot angelaufen war.  
"Oh... Ähm...", stotterte sie. "Das war doch nichts Besonderes..."  
"Doch", meinte Faramir. "Es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Es gibt mir Hoffnung."  
"Wirklich?", strahlte Esteriel.  
Faramir nickte.  
"Ähm", begann Esteriel und lief so rot an, wie es noch ging. Offenbar fiel ihr das Sprechen schwer. "Kann... Kann ich Euch bis zur Zitadelle begleiten?"  
"Aber natürlich", antwortete Faramir ihr mit einem Lächeln.  
Esteriel lächelte ihn glücklich an und sie verließen zusammen die Häuser der Heilung. Unterwegs sprachen sie sehr viel. Faramir war lange nicht mehr so erleichtert gewesen.  
"Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er.  
"Dreizehn", antwortete Esteriel, die immernoch rot war.  
"Was machst du in den Häusern der Heilung?"  
"Was man mir so aufträgt. Was holen, was wegbringen, jemanden rufen, etwas festhalten... Eben solche Dinge. Ich würde aber gerne noch mehr tun, aber ich habe Angst vor Blut."  
"Du bist für friedlichere Zeiten geschaffen", seufzte Faramir.  
"Aber es wird doch irgendwann wieder Frieden sein, oder?", fragte Esteriel hoffnungsvoll.  
"Selbstverständlich. Der Schleier der Dunkelheit kann nicht ewig über uns lasten. Ein Wind wird kommen und die Gewitterwolken forttreiben."  
"Und was, wenn kein Wind kommt?", hauchte Esteriel mit Tränen in den Augen.  
"Irgendwann kommt er. Da kannst du dir sicher sein."  
"Ich habe Angst."  
"Ich auch", gestand Faramir.  
"Aber Krieger können keine Angst haben!"  
"Doch. Jeder fürchtet sich. Angst ist menschlich."  
"Aber Ihr", widersprach Esteriel. "Ihr fürchtet Euch nicht vor dem Tod."  
Faramirs Augen verdunkelten sich.  
"Manchmal wünsche ich ihn mir", murmelte er.  
Esteriel fasste sich und ließ ein zaghaftes "Tut mir Leid" hören.  
Faramir lächelte wieder: "Es macht nichts."

Er lächelte und schloss die Augen. Er sah wieder ihr Gesicht vor sich.  
"Faramir?", hörte er Éowyn sprechen und spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter.


	3. Kapitel 3: Mutterliebe

**Kapitel 3: Mutterliebe**

"Vater!", bat Faramir. "Bitte lasst mich an Boromirs Stelle reiten!"  
"Und mich enttäuschen?", antwortete Denethor. "Nein, ich will es nicht riskieren."  
"Du hast Faramir doch nie eine Chance gegeben!", verteidigte Boromir seinen Bruder.  
"Widersprich' deinem Vater nicht", belehrte Denethor seinen älteren Sohn.  
"Aber -", wollte Boromir widersprechen, doch er brachte kein Wort mehr hervor.  
Denethor knüpfte sich wieder Faramir vor.  
"Du wirst hier in Gondor bleiben und die Verteidigung von Osgiliath übernehmen", bestimmte er und fügte mit misstrauischer Stimme hinzu: "Und wehe, wenn du scheiterst."  
Faramir trafen die letzten Worte wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er spürte mehr denn je Denethors Abneigung gegen ihn. Er kam sich vor, wie ein Berg, auf den Tausende von Blitzen einschlugen und viele Steine abbrachen.

Seine Mutter, sein Bruder, sein Vater. Alle drei hatte er verloren. Éowyns Hand lag noch immer beruhigend auf seiner Schulter.  
"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie zaghaft.  
Faramir erkannte an ihrer Stimme, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

"Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, kleiner Bruder", versprach Boromir, als er sein Pferd bestieg.  
"Unsere Hoffnung auf Rettung ist mit dir", sprach Faramir.  
Boromir beugte sich zu Faramirs Ohr und flüsterte: "Er liebt dich und es wird ein Tag kommen, an den er es bereuen wird, was er dir antut. Halte durch. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück."  
"Ich dir auch", dankte Faramir. "Mögen die Valar dich auf deiner gefährlichen Reise beschützen."  
Boromir schenkte Faramir ein letztes Lächeln und ritt fort.

"Er hat sich soeben auf den Weg gemacht", teilte Faramir seinem Vater mit.  
"Und du solltest das auch tun", sagte Denethor ohne ihn anzusehen. "Die Männer in Osgiliath rufen um Hilfe."  
"Kann ich vorher Mutters Grab besuchen?", fragte Faramir vorsichtig.  
Denethor warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.  
"Du bist schwach", sagte er. "Aber von mir aus... Mach' nur, dass du in zwei Stunden losreitest."  
"Ja, Herr", versprach Faramir mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme.  
Denethors Augen funkelten triumphierend.

Faramir ging nicht. Er rannte. Er musste das einsame Grab seiner Mutter erreichen, bevor jemand seine Tränen sah. Er hatte sich immer an die Hoffnung geklammert, wie ein Kind an seine Mutter. Doch das, was er erhoffte, kam nicht. Er fragte sich, warum er denn überhaupt noch lebte. Das ganze Leiden musste ihn doch schon lägst erdrückt haben. "Du bist schwach". Die Worte seines Vaters ertönten immer wieder in seinem Kopf. War dies der Grund für seinen Hass? Weil er dachte, Faramir wäre schwach?  
Er fiel vor Finduilas' Grab auf die Knie. Am Boden zertrümmert und hilflos. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer geliebt und er war es auch, der sich in den letzten Tagen ihres Lebens am meisten um sie sorgte. Sie war für ihn immer ein Schutzschild gewesen und eines Tages war sie nicht mehr. Wenn Faramir so schwach wie sie wäre, wäre er am Schmerz, den sein Vater ihm zufügte, gestorben. Dies zeigte eins: Er war stark. Aber auf eine andere Weise.  
Etwas bewegte sich. Er sah auf und bemerkte im Schatten neben dem Grab eine Gestalt.  
"Fehlt sie Euch sehr?", fragte Esteriel und trat ins Licht.  
Faramir nickte und das Mädchen setzte sich neben ihn.  
Sie saßen lange stumm und regungslos da, bis Esteriel etwas sagte: "Ich muss Euch sagen, dass Ihr sofort losreiten müsst. Es tut mit Leid, dass ich es Euch nicht gleich gesagt habe. Ich wollte Euch nur nicht stören."  
"Danke, Esteriel", flüsterte Faramir und stand auf.  
"Kommst du bis zum Stall mit?", bot er ihr an.  
"Gern!", rief Esteriel erfreut.  
"Ist es ein Zufall, dass du immer in den unerwartetesten Momenten auftauchst?", fragte Faramir.  
"Unsere alte Nachbarin sagt immer, es gibt keine Zufälle. Nur das Schicksal", erklärte Esteriel.  
Faramir lächelte zur Antwort. Er musste bei ihren Worten an seine Mutter denken. Sie hatte oft das Selbe gesagt.

"Faramir!"  
Éowyn machte sich große Sorgen. So war ihr Ehemann noch nie. Er sah sie beruhigend an und sie warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.  
"Ich werde es dir später erklären", sagte er.


	4. Kapitel 4: Die Wende

**Kapitel 4: Die Wende**

Die Diener trugen das zerbrochene Horn Gondors in die Halle. Denethor sprang von seinem Sitz und entriss es ihnen mit zitternden Händen. Faramir senkte seinen Blick. Es war also wahr. Boromir war tot. Faramir hatte den Tod seines Bruders gespürt, doch er hatte gehofft, sich geirrt zu haben. Doch das zerbrochene Horn war der klare Beweis dafür, dass Boromir gefallen war.  
"Mein Sohn ist tot!", heulte Denethor und stolperte zurück in seinen Sessel, das Horn fest umklammernd.  
Faramir wollte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch wie würde Denethor darauf reagieren? Er würde seinen jüngeren Sohn wegstoßen und ihn für schuldig erklären. Also blieb Faramir im Schatten vor dem Blick seines Vaters verborgen stehen und unterdrückte mit ganzer Kraft einen Schmerzensschrei.  
Die Diener entfernten sich und ließen Vater und Sohn allein.  
"Mein Sohn ist tot!", wiederholte Denethor und umklammerte das Horn noch fester, als wäre es seine letzte Erinnerung an Boromir.  
Faramir hielt es nicht mehr aus und trat aus dem Schatten.  
"Vater -"  
Denethor sah ihn hasserfüllt an und Faramir ahnte schon, was gleich kommen würde...

Mit einem Gefühl, als ob Sauron selbst ihn foltern würde, stürmte Faramir aus der Zitadelle.  
"Du bist nicht mein Sohn!", schrie ihm Denethor nach.  
So sehr Faramir sich auch bemühte, sie zu überhören, trafen ihn diese Worte mitten ins Herz. Wo war sie? Wo war die Hoffnung? Wo war Esteriel? Ihre Stimme erklang beruhigend in seinem Kopf. Er ging durch die Straßen und hielt Ausschau nach dem Mädchen. Esteriel war nirgendwo zu finden. Hatte ihre Familie vielleicht Minas Tirith verlassen? So wäre sie wenigstens vor dem Angriff aus Mordor sicher und Faramir verstand das wohl, doch er wünschte sich dennoch, sie wiederzusehen.  
Ihm kam ein Gedanke - War sie vielleicht in den Häusern der Heilung? Dort hatte er noch nicht gesucht.  
Er betrat eine Halle, in der die Verwundeten auf dem Boden lagen, da es nicht genug Betten gab. Alles farblos. Von Überall hörte er das Weinen der Frauen und die Schmerzensschreie der Verwundeten. Und mitten in diesem Todesreich kniehte Esteriel mit ihrer Familie. Als Faramir näher trat, sah er zwei übel zugerichtete Gestalten. Die eine war ein älterer Mann. Seine Augen starrten ins Nirgendwo, wie die Fenster eines leeren Hauses. Esteriels Mutter schloss sie und umklammerte darauf schluchzend ihre Tochter. Esteriels Blick war auf die zweite Gestalt gerichtet. Es war ein sehr junger Mann. Fast noch ein Junge.  
Faramir wollte Esteriel nicht stören und wandte sich zum Gehen, als ihre Familie sich erhob. Die beiden Toten wurden von einigen Soldaten auf Tragen gelegt und aus der Halle getragen. Esteriel und ihre Großmutter führten die Mutter, die sich von den beiden leblosen Körpern nicht trennen wollte. Esteriel hielt außerdem die Hand eines kleinen Jungen, dessen Augen verbunden waren. Er hielt in der anderen Hand einen Stock.  
Der Heermeister eilte ihnen entgegen. Esteriel bemerkte ihn als erste, doch sie reagierte nicht. Momentan schien ihr alles egal zu sein.

Faramir legte die Mutter auf ihr Bett. Die Großmutter warf ihr eine Decke über und Esteriel brachte Wasser.  
"Danke für Eure Hilfe", sagte die Großmutter leise. "Es tut mir sehr Leid wegen Eurem Bruder. Er war ein tapferer Krieger. Esteriel und Caranlad haben auch ihren älteren Bruder verloren. Er wurde gleich in seinem ersten Kampf tödlich verwundet. Und als ob das nicht genügen würde, hat's auch meinen Sohn getroffen!"  
Faramir brachte kein Wort hervor. Diese Menschen trauerten anders als sein Vater. Sie schoben die Schuld nicht auf irgendjemanden, sondern versuchten, sich gegenseitig aufzumuntern. Er versuchte die Großmutter zu beruhigen, die in Tränen ausgebrochen war.  
Wie würde die Familie weiterleben? Die beiden Männer waren tot und der Junge war viel zu jung und dazu auch noch blind.  
"Ich lasse euch Lebensmittel zukommen", versprach er.  
"Nein!", rief Esteriel entsetzt. "Das dürft Ihr nicht! Halb Minas Tirith befindet sich in unserer Lage. Ihr könnt doch nicht an die ganze Stadt die Vorräte verteilen. Falls wir belagert werden, werden wir sonst schneller verhungern!"  
Sie hatte natürlich Recht. Und dennoch kämpfte Faramir mit sich selbst. Zu wissen, dass man nicht Menschen helfen kann, die aber dringend Hilfe brauchen, war für ihn eine grauenvolle Qual. In der Veste herrschte auch nicht gerade Hunger, also konnte man doch etwas an die Armen abgeben. Doch was würde sein Vater dazu sagen? Er würde Faramir verspotten und der Heerführer wusste, dass seine Nerven dann endgültig reißen würden.  
"Ich muss zurück in die Häuser der Heilung", verkündete Esteriel und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
Faramir begleitete sie. Er wusste, dass es jetzt anders war. Jetzt war es Esteriel, die seinen Beistand brauchte.

Éowyn stetzte sich neben ihren Gemahl und musterte ihn sorgevoll. Was war nur mit ihm los? Wann würde er es ihr denn endlich erklären?


	5. Kapitel 5: Das Auge des Todes

Die beiden letzten Kapitel sind sehr kurz geworden. Ich hoffe, der Schluss gefällt euch trotzdem.

**

* * *

****Kapitel 5: Das Auge des Todes**

In ganz Minas Tirith herrschte Trauer. Eine kleine Streitmacht ritt durch die Straßen, während die Frauen den Reitern Blumen auf den Weg warfen. Es war, als ob man die Krieger jetzt schon wie Tote bestattete. Denn man wusste, dass dies ihr letzter Ritt war.  
Faramir vergaß die Zeit, er vergaß das Leben. Er vergaß alles. In seinem Kopf war nur noch sein Vater. Dies war seine einzige Chance. Er würde umkommen, da war er sich sicher. Doch vielleicht würde Denethor ihn wenigstens dann anerkennen.  
Die traurigen Ruinen von Osgiliath kamen mit jedem Augenblick näher. Faramir nahm jetzt nichts mehr wahr außer den Orks, die in der zerstörten Stadt wie Parasiten brüteten. Ihm war alles egal. Der Tod stand direkt vor ihm, doch er beachtete ihn nicht.

Die Hälfte der Reiter haben Osgiliath nicht erreicht. Ihre leblosen Körper und die ihrer Pferde lagen über den Pelennor verstreut und schwarze Vögel zogen über ihnen ihre Kreise. Sie waren die Glücklicheren, denn sie mussten dieses Gemetzel nicht miterleben. Hier wurden Faramirs Soldaten buchstäblich in Stücke gerissen.  
Faramir hörte von einem Soldaten einen Wahrnruf und duckte sich. Ein Pfeil verfehlte nur knapp seinen Kopf. Doch schon flog ein anderer auf ihn zu. Faramir wich ihm aus und suchte Schutz hinter einer Säule. Dort lag ein toter Ork und hielt in der Hand einen Bogen. Faramir griff nach der Waffe, hob einen Pfeil auf und erschoss damit den Orkschützen, der es auf ihn abgesehen hatte.  
Etwas erleichtert wadte sich um und sah einen weiteren Pfeil aus einer anderen Richtung auf ihn zurasen. Gelähmt vor Schreck beobachtete er, wie der Pfeil sich mit jeder Sekunde näherte.  
Doch im letzten Moment erschien eine Figur vor ihm und stürzte, als sie vom Pfeil getroffen wurde. Verzweifelt erkannte er das Gesicht seiner Retterin. Esteriel hatte ihn mit ihrem Leib vor dem Tod bewahrt.  
Faramir überlegte nicht lange und erschoss den Übeltäter, doch Esteriel konnte er damit nicht retten. Er hob sie auf und trug sie in ein sicheres Versteck, wo er sie gegen die Wand lehnte. Esteriel atmete schwer, doch als sie Faramir ansah, lächelte sie. Er wollte den Pfeil aus ihrer Brust ziehen, doch sie hielt seine Hand auf.  
"Das wird mich nicht mehr retten", brachte sie mit großer Mühe hervor.  
Faramir schwieg. Seine Mutter, sein Bruder und jetzt auch noch Esteriel, die für ihn immer da war...  
"Vor meinem Tod will ich Euch noch etwas sagen", keuchte Esteriel nach einer Pause. "Seit ich Euch zum ersten Mal gesehen habe... Ich..."  
Doch sie beendete diesen Satz nie.  
Aus Faramirs Trauer wurde bald Zorn. Die Orks hatten es gewagt, einem so reinen und unschuldigen Mädchen das Leben zu nehmen. Er spürte noch mehr Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Zornestränen. Er sprang wütend auf und stürmte aus dem Versteck. Kurz darauf musste er feststellen, dass nur wenige Männer noch lebten. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken, umringt von Orks. Faramir zögerte nicht lange und griff die Orks von hinten an. In den Gesichtern der Männer erwachte wieder der Kampfgeist und die kleine Gruppe kämpfte erbittert bis zum letzten Atemzug. Nur Faramir überlebte.


	6. Kapitel 6: Das Grab des Schutzengels

**Kapitel 6: Das Grab des Schutzengels**

Faramir wusste, was Esteriel kurz vor ihrem Tod sagen wollte. Er hatte es bereits seit ihrer zweiten Begegnung in den Häusern der Heilung geahnt. Und ihre Großmutter hatte es bestätigt: Esteriel hatte ihn geliebt. Oder sie glaubte es zumindest. Viel eher hatte sie ihn bewundert und dachte dann, sie sei in ihn verliebt. Für Faramir jedoch war sie eine sehr gute Freundin, eine Hoffnung. Er konnte ihr nie die Liebe geben, die sie sich wünschte.  
Sie war schließlich ein Kind, das in seinen Trämen versinkt, das seine Fantasie für Wahrheit hält. Sie konnte nicht wirklich in Faramir verliebt gewesen sein. Sie war zu jung. Viele Mädchen in ihrem Alter träumen von einem edlen Prinzen auf einem weißen Ross. Und für Esteriel war es Faramir.  
Doch sie hatte sich für ihn geopfert. Sie musste sterben. Sie war ein Schutzengel, doch sie war schwach. Sie hatte sein Leid auf sich genommen und sie konnte diese vernichtende Flut nicht ertragen. Sie hatte an seiner Stelle gelitten, sie war an seiner Stelle gestorben.  
Was sollte er Éowyn sagen? Die weiße Herrin stand mit ihm vor dem Grab des Mädchens und blickte ihn verwundert und erwartungsvoll an.  
Éowyn traf er kurz nach Esteriels Tod. Er hatte jetzt Éowyn an Esteriels Stelle. Jedoch war er an sie nicht nur durch Freundschaft, sondern auch durch Liebe gebunden. Liebe, die seinen Schmerz spurlos wegwischte.  
"Sie starb an meiner Stelle", sprach er leise.  
Éowyn verstand diese Erklärung zwar nicht ganz, doch ihr wurde klar, dass Esteriel ihrem Gemahl etwas bedeutete. Ohne sie hätten sich die beiden nie begegnet.  
Zu Faramirs Überraschung nahm sie ihm die Vergissmeinnicht aus der Hand und legte sie auf das Grab.  
"Ich bin ihr dankbar", sagte sie. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie jetzt kennenlernen. Diesen Tod hat sie nicht verdient."


End file.
